Eyes On Me
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Jongin tidak menyangka tetangga seberang apartemennya ternyata mempunyai kemampuan supranatural.


**Prompt Code**

131

 **Judul**

 _Eyes On Me_

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Chanyeol

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

 _none_

 **Author's Note**

Saya tidak berpikir panjang saat mengklaim prompt ini. Waktu itu saya hanya merasa prompt ini menarik dan saya bisa melakukannya. Ternyata tidak semudah yang dibayangkan *sweatdrop*. Ini adalah fic dan ficfest pertama saya. Jadi mohon dimaklumi segala kekurangannya *bow*. Terima kasih untuk para moderator yang ramah, sabar, baik hati dan tangguh atas segala dukungannya. Semoga tulisan saya ini sesuai dengan keinginan prompter dan readers bisa sedikit terhibur membacanya. Happy Kaisoo Day. Let's spread the love. Judul diambil dari OST Final Fantasy VIII

 **Summary**

Jongin tidak menyangka tetangga seberang apartemennya ternyata mempunyai kemampuan supranatural.

.

-.o0o.-

.

 _Eyes On Me_

Suara dering alarm sayup-sayup memenuhi telinga Jongin, menyeretnya dari alam mimpi untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Mata masih terpejam sementara tangannya berusaha meraih ponsel di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Jongin memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat jam di layar ponselnya. Pukul tujuh pagi. Dengan malas Jongin beranjak dari tempat tidur, meregangkan kedua lengannya dan berjalan tersaruk-saruk menuju kamar mandi.

Hari itu hari Sabtu. Kegiatan utama Jongin hari itu adalah bekerja di toko roti _Papa Bear_ milik Junmyeon di pagi hari dan berlatih menari di sore hari. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Jongin menyiapkan sarapan kesukaannya. Semangkuk sereal dan segelas susu. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Jongin bergegas keluar dari apartemen. Sambil menuruni tangga menuju tempat parkir sepeda, Jongin memasang _earphone_ dan memutar _playlist_ di ponselnya. Jongin mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai. Udara musim panas nan hangat dan sedikit lembab menyapa tubuh Jongin yang hanya berbalut kaus lengan pendek dan celana _jeans_ belel.

Sesampainya di toko roti, Jongin segera memarkir sepedanya di samping toko dan masuk lewat pintu belakang. Bau wangi roti yang sedap menguar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Selamat pagi, _Hyung_ ," sapa Jongin dengan ceria.

"Pagi, Jongin," balas Junmyeon yang sedang mengeluarkan loyang dari dalam oven. "Tolong bawa itu ke depan dan tata di etalase," ujarnya seraya menunjuk nampan berisi _Mocca Bun._

"Siap!" sahut Jongin sambil memakai seragam kerjanya. Setelah mencuci tangan Jongin bergegas membawa nampan berisi roti ke bagian depan toko.

Disana sudah ada Minseok yang sedang berkutat di depan mesin _espresso_.

"Pagi, Minseok _Hyung_ "

"Pagi, Jongin. Hari ini kau harus mencoba eksperimen baruku!"

" _Hyung_ , kau tahu aku tidak suka kopi," sahut Jongin. Tangannya dengan cekatan menata roti ke dalam etalasae.

"Tenang Jongin, bukan kopi kali ini, tapi coklat!"

"Coklat?" Jongin menatap MInseok dengan heran.

"Junmyeon ingin ada varian baru dalam menu minuman kita, karena itu aku mencoba bereksperimen dengan coklat."

"Hmm…aku belum pernah minum coklat selain susu coklat,"

"Maka kau harus mencobanya nanti…"

Belum selesai kalimat Minseok, bel kecil di ujung pintu toko berdenting menandakan pelanggan pertama datang. Jongin menyapa mereka dengan ramah, seorang ibu muda dengan balitanya yang lucu. Jongin berusaha mengajak si balita bermain sementara ibunya memilih roti. Si balita yang awalnya malu-malu dan berlari menghindar akhirnya luluh dangan iming-iming balon bergambar _Papa Bear_ , beruang maskot toko roti itu. Jongin tertawa gemas saat balita itu menerima balon dan dengan polosnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jongin. Namun Jongin tidak bisa lama-lama bermain karena pelanggan kedua dan ketiga datang menyusul. Dalam sekejap toko roti _Papa Bear_ pun ramai oleh pengunjung.

-.o0o.-

"Permisi…apakah aku bisa meminjam payung?"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dari balik meja kasir. Seorang gadis remaja berambut ikal dengan bintik-bintik di wajah menatap Jongin penuh harap.

"Aku tinggal dua blok dari sini. Besok aku akan mengembalikannya kemari" Jongin melihat keluar. Hujan memang turun cukup deras. Jongin kembali menatap gadis itu dan berpikir sejenak.

"Tolonglah, aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai hujan reda"

"Jongin, ambilkan payung dibelakang. Biar aku yang menggantikanmu," sahut Junmyeon tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

"Baik, _Hyung_ ," jawab Jongin. "Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya pada gadis itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin kembali dengan membawa payung dan menyerahkannya pada gadis itu. Si gadis berulangkali mengucapkan terimakasih. Sepeninggal gadis itu, Jongin masih berdiri di depan pintu. ia menengadah ke langit. Hujan di musim panas memang tidak terduga datangnya. Sering-sering memantau prakiraan cuaca dan selalu membawa payung ke mana-mana. Itu saran yang penting, meski Jongin jarang melakukannya. Ia hanya berharap hujan tidak lagi turun di sore hingga malam hari nanti.

Saat hendak kembali ke dalam toko, Jongin melihat seseorang berjalan ke arah tokonya. Jongin merasa mengenalnya, maka ia menunggu hingga orang itu mendekat. Dan Jongin benar. Orang itu adalah tetangga yang tinggal di seberang apartemennya. Menurut Jongin tetangganya itu aneh. Jongin hanya bertemu sekali dengannya saat orang itu pindah ke komplek apartemennya. Sejak itu Jongin tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Jongin mengira tetangganya itu sudah pindah dari sana.

Namun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Jongin kembali melihat tetangganya itu. Keluar dari apartemen saat hujan turun. Seperti hari ini. Jongin hampir menyimpulkan tetangganya itu gila. Saat orang lain memilih diam di rumah saat hujan, orang itu malah berkeliaran di jalan.

Ketika si tetangga berjalan semakin mendekat, Jongin pura-pura membetulkan papan tanda BUKA yang tergantung di depan pintu. Jongin menunggu hingga si tetangga melewati toko. Jongin kembali melihat ke jalan dan mengamati orang itu dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jongin!" panggil Junmyeon dari dalam toko. "Sedang apa kau disitu?"

"Ah… aku sedang menikmati hujan, _Hyung_ ," jawab Jongin sekenanya. Ia pun bergegas masuk ke dalam toko.

-.o0o.-

Hari Minggu. Jongin masih berselonjor di atas tempat tidur. Ia menghabiskan hampir dua jam sejak ia bangun dengan membaca novel roman misteri kesukaannya. Jongin seakan tenggelam dalam dunia fiksi dalam novel yang dibacanya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengerucut dan keningnya sedikit berkerut. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat harus ke _laundry_. Sudah hampir seminggu mesin cucinya rusak dan ia belum sempat memanggil tukang reparasi. Perlahan-lahan pakaiannya mulai berpindah dari lemari ke keranjang cucian. Jika Jongin tidak ke _laundry_ sekarang, besok ia tidak akan punya pakaian dalam bersih untuk dipakai. Dengan berat hati Jongin meletakkan novelnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Saat Jongin mulai mengayuh sepedanya, ia menyadari langit di atasnya berwarna kelabu, digayuti mendung yang sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi hujan. Jongin mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya. Ia tidak ingin kehujanan di tengah jalan.

Di _laundry_ tidak banyak orang. Setelah menyapa bibi penjaga _laundry_ , Jongin menuju salah satu mesin cuci di sudut ruangan. Ia mulai mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaian kotornya dan memasukannya ke dalam tabung mesin cuci, menuangkan deterjen ke dalamnya, lalu menutup kembali penutupnya. Setelah memasukkan koin dan menekan beberapa tombol pengatur, mesin pun mulai bekerja.

Jongin duduk di bangku di depan mesin cuci itu. Sambil menunggu mesin cuci menyelesaikan tugasnya, Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya, membuka aplikasi _Youtube_ dan mulai berselancar mencari video-video yang menarik. Jongin menemukan sebuah saluran yang menyediakan video lawakan seorang komedian wanita asal Jepang. Jongin menontonnya sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Meski tidak begitu paham dengan bahasa yang digunakan, tapi tingkah sang komedian cukup menghibur bagi Jongin.

Bunyi tanda mesin cuci selesai bekerja menghentikan keasyikan Jongin menonton video. Jongin pun memasukkan ponselya ke dalam saku celananya dan menghampiri mesin cuci. Jongin berjongkok dan membuka penutupnya. Satu persatu ia keluarkan pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang bersih. Setelah memastikan tidak ada pakaian yang tertinggal di dalam mesin Jongin pun beranjak berdiri.

Saat ia mulai melangkah, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di depannya. Jongin tidak bisa melihat dengan leluasa karena pandangannya terhalang tumpukan pakaian dalam keranjang yang dibawanya. "Maaf…" kata Jongin sambil berusaha menurunkan keranjang yang dibawanya agar bisa melihat orang dihadapannya.

Dari balik tumpukan pakaian, Jongin melihat sepasang mata bulat dengan warna yang berbeda. Coklat gelap dan hijau kebiruan. Mata itu menatap tajam tepat ke dalam mata Jongin, seakan memberinya peringatan. Jongin ingin berpaling namun rasanya seluruh tubuhnya beku. Ketakutan mulai merayapi tengkuknya. Insting dasar dalam dirinya menyodorkan dua pilihan, hadapi atau lari. Jongin memilih lari karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Pelan-pelan Jongin meletakkan keranjang yang dibawanya diatas bangku di sampingnya. Saat itulah Jongin bisa melihat wajah pemilik mata itu. Dia adalah tetangga seberang apartemennya.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Jongin berlari menuju pintu keluar, membukanya dengan sekali sentakan. Ia mendengar seseorang berseru, "Hati-hati dengan sepedamu!" Jongin sempat menoleh dan melihat si tetangga berdiri di depan pintu. Namun Jongin tak sempat mencerna maksudnya dan bergegas melaju dengan sepedanya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Jongin berusaha menenangkan diri. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang setelah peristiwa tadi. Dan semakin kacau karena Jongin mengayuh sepedanya seperti orang kesetanan. Ketika mencapai tikungan, Jongin berbelok tanpa mengurangi kecepatan dan tidak menyadari ada mobil yang menyongsongnya dari arah depan. Sontak Jongin membelokkan sepedanya ke arah berlawanan untuk menghindari tumbukan. Sepedanya oleng sebelum akhirnya mendarat diatas tumpukan sampah di pinggir jalan.

Jongin berusaha berdiri dan memeriksa tubuhnya. Tak ada luka atau memar, hanya kotor karena sampah. Jongin memeriksa sepedanya. Tak ada kerusakan. Jongin menarik napas lega. Tubuhnya masih sedikit gemetar karena kaget. Tapi ia menguatkan hati dan kembali menaiki sepedanya.

-.o0o.-

Begitu masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya, Jongin segera merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur. Jongin menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu berulang kembali di depan matanya. Jika sebelumnya Jongin mengira tetangganya itu aneh, maka sekarang ia benar-benar yakin bahwa tetangganya itu aneh. Ia bukan manusia normal. Perilakunya aneh. Matanya juga aneh. _"Hati-hati dengan sepedamu"_ Mengapa dia berkata begitu? Seakan ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi denganku. Kecelakaan kecil tadi… apakah itu kebetulan atau… berbagai pertanyaan berhamburan dalam benak Jongin. Jongin menggeram dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kepalanya terasa penat. Kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Cuciannya masih tertinggal di _laundry_.

-.o0o.-

Pukul 21.23 Jongin keluar dari aula dengan langkah gontai. Tubuhnya terasa penat. Sepanjang sore ia habiskan dengan berlatih menari. Pementasan untuk festival tahunan kampus tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Jongin harus memastikan dirinya menguasai semua gerakan dengan sempurna. Jongin sadar ia tidak seperti teman-temannya yang sudah belajar tari sejak usia dini. Sehun misalnya, yang sudah belajar tari sejak usia empat tahun. Sementara Jongin baru belajar tari saat masuk sekolah menengah pertama. Karena itulah Jongin harus berlatih keras untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya. Apalagi ini adalah pentas pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa. Jongin tidak ingin ada cela sedikit pun.

Baru beberapa meter Jongin melangkah, titik-titik air mulai jatuh dari langit. Jongin menengadah dan mengumpat. Jongin pun berlari menuju tempat parkir sepeda. Tanpa membuang waktu Jongin segera menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuhnya sekuat tenaga. Sepanjang jalan menuju komplek apartemennya terasa lengang. Tak ada mobil, sepeda atau pejalan kaki yang lalu-lalang.

Memasuki gerbang komplek apartemennya, Jongin memperlambat laju sepedanya. Ia lalu turun dari sepeda dan menuntunnya menuju tempat parkir. Setelah mengunci sepeda, Jongin pun bergegas masuk ke dalam bangunan apartemen. Di pintu masuk ia berpapasan dengan seseorang. Si tetangga aneh. Ia berjalan terburu-buru sambil menunduk, tidak mengindahkan Jongin sama sekali. Ia mengenakan mantel hujan berwarna hitam dan menjinjing tas besar.

Jongin hampir tidak menghiraukannya namun rasa penasaran membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Jongin memutar langkahnya kembali menuju pintu. Dilihatnya si tetangga aneh itu terus berjalan keluar menuju gerbang komplek apartemen. Mau ke mana dia malam-malam begini? Berjalan sendirian di tengah hujan membawa tas besar. Kecurigaan Jongin semakin bertambah ketika si tetangga tidak berjalan menuju jalan raya. Tanpa sadar Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung apartemen mengikuti arah si tetangga aneh itu pergi.

Setengah berlari Jongin berusaha menyusul sang target yang kini menghilang di balik tikungan. Begitu target kembali dalam jangkauan penglihatannya, Jongin kembali melambatkan langkahnya. Setelah beberapa menit pengintaian, Jongin masih belum bisa menerka ke mana targetnya menuju. Jongin mengusap air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia tidak menghiraukan kausnya yang basah menempel di tubuhnya seperti kulit kedua. Perhatiannya tetap tertuju pada sosok di hadapannya.

Ketika ia melewati jalan di depan toko roti _Papa Bear_ , Jongin teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia melihat tetangganya itu melintas di depan tempat kerjanya. Mungkinkah ia menuju ke tempat yang sama dengan waktu itu?

Targetnya berbelok memasuki gang diantara dua bangunan apartemen. Jongin berhenti sejenak. Setelah targetnya sampai di ujung gang, Jongin kembali bergerak. Dilihatnya sang target menyeberang jalan dan menuju persimpangan di sisi kiri jalan. Jongin mengamati sekelilingnya. Ia kini berada di kawasan perumahan. Namun suasana disekitarnya nampak suram. Lampu-lampu jalan hanya satu-dua saja yang menyala. Bangunan rumah di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan nampak kusam dan tidak terawat. Untuk apa dia pergi kemari? Jongin bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia tidak yakin ada orang yang tinggal disini.

Tiba-tiba targetnya berhenti. Jongin segera berjongkok di balik tiang listrik di sisi kiri jalan. Targetnya nampak ragu sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang, seakan merasakan kehadiran orang lain disana. Jongin menahan napas. Mengerutkan badannya seringkas mungkin agar tak terlihat.

Jongin menghembuskan napas lega saat targetnya kembali melangkah. Targetnya lalu menyeberang ke sisi kanan jalan dan masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah. Jongin menunggu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekati rumah tersebut. Jika rumah-rumah sebelumnya nampak gelap dan tak terawat, rumah ini lebih buruk lagi. Pintu depannya hilang. Dindingnya terkelupas dan nampak rapuh. Atapnya hilang separuh. Jongin merasakan dingin mulai merayapi tubuhnya. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan masuk ke dalam atau tidak. Tapi sudah kepalang tanggung jika ia mundur sekarang. Jongin pun membulatkan tekat. Setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam perlahan Jongin melangkah masuk.

Di dalam rumah itu sangat gelap. Jongin mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, berusaha membiasakan matanya dalam gelap. Perlahan ia melangkah, sembari tangan kirinya meraba-raba menyusuri dinding. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara gemerisik dan seberkas cahaya yang berpendar. Cahaya itu berasal dari sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang setengah terbuka. Ruangan itu berada di sisi kanan beberapa langkah di depannya. Cahaya itu tidak sampai ke tempat Jongin berdiri namun samar-samar ia bisa melihat sekeliingnya. Tak ada siapapun disana. Jongin mencoba menajamkan telinganya. Namun yang terdengar hanya samar-samar gemericik air hujan di luar sana.

Jongin lalu mengendap-endap mendekati ruangan itu. Jongin kembali mendengar suara gemerisik yang sama dari ruangan itu. Ketika sampai di depan ruangan, Jongin merapatkan dirinya ke dinding. Ia lalu berusaha mengintip dari celah diantara lis pintu dan daun pintu. Jongin melihat lentera kecilmenyala di tengah ruangan. Di dekatnya teronggok tas besar yang tadi dibawa oleh si tetangga dalam posisi terbuka. Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu. Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya. Ke mana perginya si tetangga aneh itu? Dengan ragu Jongin meraih gagang pintu dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka lebar. Matanya memindai ke seluruh sudut ruangan namun tak menemukan siapapun disana. Jongin melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan. Dengan hati-hati ia mendekati tas besar itu dan berusaha melongok ke dalamnya. Jongin tercekat ketika melihat sesuatu bergerak-gerak dari dalam tas itu. Apa itu? Jongin berusaha mengetahui apakah sesuatu yang bergerak itu ketika tiba-tiba… _blam!_ Pintu ruangan itu menutup. Hening. Jongin terpaku. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dengan panik Jongin berlari meraih gagang pintu dan menariknya terbuka.

"Boo!"

Jongin berteriak dan spontan melompat ke belakang. Namun ia tergelincir dan jatuh terjengkang. Sosok dihadapannya tertawa tergelak-gelak. Suara tawanya menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Jongin memegang dadanya. Jantungnya serasa hendak melompat keluar. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan kerongkongannya terasa kering.

Setelah puas tertawa, orang itu menghampiri Jongin dan berlutut dihadapannya. Kedua matanya menatap lekat ke dalam mata Jongin. Sepasang mata berbeda warna yang beberapa hari lalu menatap Jongin dengan cara yang sama. Namun kali ini mata itu memancarkan keriangan dan kenakalan kanak-kanak. Jongin beringsut menjauh. Orang itu merangkak mengikuti dengan mata tetap tertuju pada Jongin. Jongin terus menyeret tubuhnya menjauh hingga lengannya bersinggungan dengan tas yang tergeletak di lantai. Dan tiba-tiba sesuatu melompat keluar dari dalam tas. Jongin berteriak untuk kedua kalinya malam itu.

Jongin membiarkan tubuhnya tergeletak di lantai. Kedua matanya terpejam. Jongin merasakan seluruh daya di tubuhnya terkuras habis. Dua kali kejutan dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit sungguh tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantungnya. Kejutan satu kali lagi, mungkin jantungnya akan pecah.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut di pipinya membuat Jongin membuka matanya. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Senyum lebar yang menampakkan deretan gigi putih yang rapi menyapa pandangan Jongin. "Maaf ya, kami mengagetkanmu."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke pangkuan orang itu. Seekor kucing berbulu coklat meringkuk disana. Jongin menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu berusaha bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk dihadapan orang itu.

"Mengapa kau mengikutiku?" orang itu bertanya. Tidak ada nada gusar dalam suaranya.

"Aku penasaran. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini," jawab Jongin jujur. Orang itu tersenyum.

"Aku mengantar bocah ini pulang ke rumah." tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala kucing di pangkuannya. Makhluk itu menggeliat dan mengusap-usapkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan orang itu. Jongin melihat interaksi kedua makhluk berbeda spesies itu dengan perasaan sayang.

"Apa dia milikmu?"

"Aku menemukannya di tepi jalan saat hujan deras. Aku ingin membawanya pulang tapi apartemen kita tidak membolehkan hewan peliharaan masuk. Maka aku mencarikan rumah untuknya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan rumah ini?"

"Itu… rahasia," jawabnya seraya menyeringai.

Jongin mengamati polah si kucing yang kini bermain-main dengan jemari pemiliknya, berusaha menggigitnya dengan jenaka. Lalu Jongin teringat sesuatu. "Siapa namamu? Kita bertetangga tapi aku sama sekali belum tahu namamu"

"Kyungsoo"

"Kyungsoo…" Jongin mencoba mengucapkannya, "Namaku Jongin, Kim Jongin"

"Aku tahu,"

Jongin mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan ia pernah mengatakan namanya.

"Kau pernah membantuku membawakan barang saat aku baru saja pindah," ujar Kyungsoo seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jongin.

Jongin tidak ingat mengatakan namanya waktu itu. Yang diingat Jongin hanyalah seorang tetangga yang aneh, yang hanya diam menunduk tanpa berterima kasih meski Jongin berusaha berteman dan membantunya membawakan barang. Apalagi sejak itu ia tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemennya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah keluar dari apartemenmu?" tanya Jongin

"Mataku tidak tahan dengan sinar matahari"

"Apa kau _vampire_?"

Kyungsoo tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mataku sensitif terhadap cahaya yang terlalu terang,"

"Karena itu kau hanya keluar saat cuaca mendung atau hujan?"

"Tidak, itu hanya kebetulan saja. Tapi dibanding saat panas terik, cuaca mendung dan hujan lebih nyaman buatku.."

Jongin ingin bertanya lagi ketika tiba-tiba ia mengggil kedinginan dan mulai bersin-bersin.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu. Kau basah kuyup" Kyungsoo melepas jaket yang dipakainya. "Pakailah ini," ujarnya sambi mengulurkan jaketnya pada Jongin.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan ragu, namun Kyungsoo meyakinkannya. Maka Jongin pun melepas kausnya dan menerima jaket yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya dan merasakan tubuhnya menghangat.

"Kyungsoo, lihatlah," Jongin tertawa "Jaket ini kekecilan!"

Jongin merentangkan kedua lengannya. Ujung lengan jaket itu hanya sampai di atas pergelangan tangannya. Bagian depan jaket itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan dada yang bidang dan perut yang kencang.

Kyungsoo terbelalak melihatnya. Seketika wajahnya menjadi semerah tomat. Jongin yang tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo, berusaha melepas kembali jaket itu.

"Jangan!" Kyungsoo setengah berteriak. "K-kau pakai saja sebisanya… lebih baik daripada kedinginan, 'kan?"

"Hmm… Baiklah,"

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Kyungsoo memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan si kucing kecil. Sementara Jongin mengamati Kyungsoo dan kucingnya. Jongin menyadari Kyungsoo saat ini sangat jauh dari kata aneh dan menakutkan. Ia nampak seperti anak laki-laki yang manis dan menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya mencubit pipi yang bulat dan kemerahan itu.

"Kyungsoo!"

Sebuah teriakan menggema ke seluruh ruangan diikuti langkah kaki. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang segera bangkit dan melangkah menuju pintu. Tepat di depan pintu seorang laki-laki jangkung menyongsongnya. Kyungsoo pun segera menghambur dalam pelukannya.

"Aku pergi ke apartemenmu tapi kau tidak ada disana. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku!"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeringai lebar. "Hehe… maafkan aku, Chanyeol"

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang"

"Tunggu…" Kyungsoo meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Kenalkan ini Jongin, dia tinggal di seberang apartemenku." Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tidak senang. Jongin membalas dengan pandangan yang sama. Kyungsoo menyenggol lengan Chanyeol dan memberi isyarat untuk bersalaman dengan Jongin. Dengan berat hati Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Jongin membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol.

Ketika tangan Jongin menyentuh tangan Chanyeol, ia merasakan tangannya seperti terbakar. Jongin mencoba menarik tangannya tapi Chanyeol sengaja mengeratkan genggamannya. Chanyeol baru melepaskan genggamannya setelah Kyungsoo menegurnya. Jongin sudah yakin telapak tangannya akan melepuh, tapi ketika diamati telapak tangannya masih utuh, tak ada luka sedikit pun. Jongin terheran-heran. Tangannya benar-benar terasa perih seperti terpanggang api, tapi tak ada luka secuil pun yang nampak.

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo, "Ayo pulang. Chanyeol akan mengantar kita,"

-.o0o.-

Dengan gusar Chanyeol menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. Kyungsoo meletakkan kucingnya di lantai dan membiarkan kucing itu berkeliaran. Kyungsoo lalu duduk di samping Chanyeol dan menyadarkan kepalanya di bahunya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kesal,"

"Chan, aku kan sudah minta maaf.."

"Soo, dengar. Aku tidak pernah melarangmu pergi ke mana pun atau bertemu siapapun. Tapi beritahu aku. Biarkan aku yang mengantarmu. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu jika kau seperti ini,"

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Jemarinya memainkan ujung kemeja Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin hal-hal buruk di masa lalu terjadi lagi,"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol merengkuh bahu Kyungsoo dan mencium puncak kepalanya. "Dan tetanggamu itu… kau harus berhati-hati dengannya."

Kyungsoo mendongak. "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kau tidak tahu siapa dia dan apa niatnya. Dia bisa berbuat jahat padamu,"

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya. "Justru dia yang mengira aku adalah orang jahat."

"Aku bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi padanya dalam dua puluh empat jam ke depan. Aku pasti tahu jika ia akan mencelakaiku. Jika itu terjadi, aku tinggal memanggilmu dan kau bisa membakarnya hidup-hidup." Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol. Diciumnya pipi Chanyeol perlahan.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo ingat, saat itu awal musim semi. Udara masih terasa dingin dan bunga _Cherry_ belum ada yang mekar. Dia sedang membungkuk hendak mengangkat kotak berisi pakaian ke apartemennya yang baru saat sebuah suara mencegahnya. "Ah…. tunggu… biar aku bantu mengangkatnya". Belum sempat Kyungsoo bereaksi, seorang pemuda menghampirinya dan mengangkat kotak itu.

"Kau baru pindah ya? Di apartemen nomer berapa?" tanya pemuda itu seraya menaiki tangga.

"344," jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Kyungsoo mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang dan diam-diam mengamati nya. Rambutnya hitam, tubuhnya ramping namun nampak tegap dan kokoh, dan kulitnya coklat eksotis.

"Wah kebetulan, aku di 336. Apartemen kita berseberangan." Pemuda iu berusaha menoleh ke belakang sambil tetap melangkah menaiki tangga. "Aku Jongin," sambungnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Dari tempatnya berdiri Kyungsoo bisa melihat lesung pipitnya. Kyungsoo merasakan kehangatan merasuki hatinya. Rasanya seperti musim panas tiba lebih awal.

Pemuda itu, Jongin, berhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemen 344 dan membungkuk untuk meletakkan kotak yang dibawanya di lantai. Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat melihat garis tubuh Jongin saat itu. Ketika jongin membalikkan tubuhnya, Kyungsoo menundukkan pandangannya. Hening sejenak. Kyungsoo mencoba memikirkan sesuatu untuk memulai percakapan namun otaknya seakan kosong. Jongin berdehem. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Selamat datang dan semoga kau betah disini". Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menatap kotak di hadapannya. Seketika ia menyadari belum mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Jongin. saat ia menoleh Jongin sudah berjalan menjauh.

-.o0o.-

Jongin berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo dengan bimbang. Ia hendak mengembalikan jaket yang dipinjamnya, namun ia tidak tahu apakah Kyungsoo ada di apartemennya atau tidak. Malam itu Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo bersamanya. Jongin merasa sedikit kesal bila mengingat laki-laki jangkung itu. Apa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo? Teman? Saudara? Kekasih? Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka dengan kemungkinan yang terakhir.

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, tangannya terulur siap mengetuk pintu. Namun tiba-tiba pintu apartemen terbuka dan Kyungsoo muncul dari balik pintu. Ekspresinya kaget bercampur heran melihat Jongin di depan pintu.

"Hai!" sapa Jongin. "Apakah kau mau pergi?"

"Aku mau membuang sampah,"jawabnya seraya menunjukkan kantong plastik hitam yang dijinjingnya.

"Apa kau membuang sampah setiap hari?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak tahan tinggal lama-lama dengan sampah."

 _Dan kupikir kau tidak pernah keluar dari apartemen sama sekali_ , kata Jongin dalam hati. "Biarkan aku yang membuangnya, tapi setelah itu aku boleh berkunjung kan?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin sejenak. "Baiklah," jawabnya kemudian sambil menyerahkan kantong plastik yang dijinjingnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin sudah berada di dalam apartemen Kyungsoo. Bagian dalam apartemen itu sama dengan apartemen Jongin, hanya saja tidak banyak barang di dalamnya, serta lebih bersih dan rapi.

"Kau ingin minum apa Jongin? Aku hanya punya kopi dan susu,"

Ia benci kopi dan bukan penggemar susu. "Apa saja," jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo menatapnya, "Kau yakin?" Jongin mengangguk. Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dan menatap ke dalam matanya. Sesaat kemudian mulutnya membentuk seringaian lebar. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyuguhkan apa-apa untukmu Jongin"

"Apa?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo bingung. "Kenapa? Maksudku… tidak apa-apa kau tidak perlu repot-repot,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Jongin. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita karena minum sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai. Kau tidak suka kopi, kan?"

"Kau bisa membaca pikiran…?" Jongin bertanya dengan panik.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran, Jongin"

"Kau menatap mataku lalu kau mengatakan hal aneh seperti waktu di _laundry_ … "

"Aku bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada seseorang dalam dua puluh empat jam ke depan hanya dengan melihat ke dalam mata mereka,"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan takjub. "Apakah kau bisa tahu segala hal yang terjadi pada orang itu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku hanya bisa melihat kilasan kejadian saja. Biasanya kejadian yang penting yang akan terjadi pada orang itu, tapi kadang hal biasa pun bisa terlihat,"

"Wow, itu keren sekali!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Yang ada malah orang-orang yang takut padaku atau orang-orang yang ingin memanfaatkanku atau orang-orang yang salah menilaiku,"

"Aku tidak takut padamu…"

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Siapa yang meninggalkan cuciannya di _laundry_ dan berlari seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu?" cibirnya

"Itu… waktu itu aku hanya kaget saja… bukan takut!"

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Jongin yang cemberut seperti anak kecil.

"Kyungsoo…bisakah aku minta tolong?"

"Katakan,"

"Besok aku akan tampil di festival tahunan universitasku. Ini penampilan pertamaku sebagai mahasiswa tahun pertama. Ini penting bagiku. Kau bilang, kau bisa melihat kejadian yang penting kan?"

"Jongin, ini tidak seperti menonton film. Kau tidak bisa memilih adegan mana yang ingin kau lihat,"

"Tapi… bisakah kau mencobanya?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Baiklah, tapi apa imbalannya?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Kyungsoo.

"Hanya sebuah tiket masuk festival?"

Kyungsoo terbelalak tak percaya. "Ini pasti kau dapatkan secara cuma-cuma, kan?"

Jongin meringis dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Besok akan kutraktir kau makan apa saja"

"Apa saja?"

"Apa saja!"

" _Deal!_ " Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeser posisi duduknya hingga menghadap Jongin dan mulai menatap ke dalam mata Jongin. Jongin pun memandang pada mata berwarna coklat dan biru kehijauan itu. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui sela-sela tirai membuat bola mata itu nampak berkilauan. Indah sekali. Pada pertemuan mereka sebelumnya, Jongin tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk mengapresiasi mata dan wajah Kyungsoo. Kali ini Jongin punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Jongin mulai dari sepasang alis yang membingkai kedua mata indah itu. Laksana pagar yang kokoh melindungi dua buah danau yang indah. Hidung yang bagai jembatan diantara kedua danau itu. Melengkung cantik menghiasi lanskap wajah Kyungsoo. Dan bibir serupa mawar merah yang merekah penuh menyempurnakan rangkaian keindahannya.

Keasyikan Jongin menikmati keindahan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo? Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku…melihatmu di atas panggung, penonton bertepuk tangan, dan gadis-gadis meneriakkan namamu,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin sambil menyeringai lebar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Nah,sekarang pulanglah."

Kyungsoo menarik Jongin dari kursi, lalu mendorongnya hingga keluar dari pintu, tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Jongin untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Sampai jumpa, Jongin."

Kyungsoo segera menutup pintu tanpa menunggu Jongin berlalu dari hadapannya. Sejenak Jongin terpaku di depan pintu. Ia merasakan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo, tapi segera ia mengabaikannya. Mungkin Kyungsoo memang butuh waktu sendiri sekarang. Ia bisa menanyakannya besok.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo menatap gugusan awan kelabu yang berarak di langit. Apakah gumpalan kelabu itu akan berubah menjadi tetesan air? Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Selama apapun ia menatap awan-awan itu, ia tidak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca jendela dihadapannya. Menatap pantulan dirinya disana. Apakah kau akan pergi menyelamatkannya? Apakah kau bisa menyelamatkannya? Selama apapun Kyungsoo menatap bayanagnnya di kaca jendela ia tidak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya.

"Soo… " sepasang lengan yg kokoh melingkari bahu nya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Yeol, jika aku bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada ibuku dan melakukan sesuatu untuknya, apakah saat ini beliau akan ada disini bersamaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Soo. Yang kutahu, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah takdir,"

"Tapi, paling tidak aku bisa berbuat sesuatu, kan? Daripada tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak berbuat apa-apa."

Chanyeol meletakkan telapak tangannya di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, Soo? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau mengungkit hal ini lagi?"

"Aku melihat Jongin berlumuran darah," suara Kyungsoo bergetar.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada… hanya itu yang kulihat,"

"Kau tahu di mana tempatnya?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi sebelumnya aku melihat dia menari… di festival di kampusnya." Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. "Sebenarnya dia mengundangku untuk datang hari ini, tapi… setelah aku melihat…" Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ayo kita pergi. Coba kita lihat apakah kita bisa melakukan sesuatu."

"Tapi, Yeol…"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ibumu, itu bukan salahmu. Jika nanti terjadi sesuatu dengan Jongin dan kau tidak bisa mencegahnya, itu juga bukan salahmu." Chanyeol menatap mata Kyungsoo. "Kau mengerti?" Kyungsoo hanya diam menunduk.

"Bersiaplah, aku akan mengantarmu."

-.o0o.-

Kemeriahan festival menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Aula kampus yang biasanya lengang di malam hari kini dipenuhi pemuda-pemudi. Suara musik berdentam-dentam memekakkan telinga. Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Kyungsoo, memastikan Kyungsoo tetap berada di dekatnya. "Apa kau mengenal orang lain disini selain Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menghampiri seorang pemuda dan bertanya, "Permisi, apa kau mengenal Kim Jongin? Dia akan tampil menari malam ini."

Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak. "Aku tidak kenal. Tapi penampilan tari sudah selesai sejak tadi. Coba kau tanya panitia di belakang panggung."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bergegas menuju ke belakang panggung. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menepuk lengan Chanyeol. "Coba tanyakan pada anak itu," ujarnya seraya menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi kurus dan berambut pirang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Aku pernah melihatnya mengetuk pintu apartemen Jongin."

Chanyeol pun menghampirinya. "Permisi, apa kau melihat Jongin?"

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh, "Kau siapa?" Anak itu mengamati Chanyeol dengan curiga. Lalu matanya beralih pada Kyungsoo. "Ah… kau si tetangga aneh itu kan?"

"Hei…" Chanyeol bersiap melontarkan protes, namun Kyungsoo segera memotongnya.

"Iya, aku tetangganya. Di mana Jongin?"

"Jongin di Balai Pengobatan. Mau kuantar kesana?"

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Balai Pengobatan Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya memohon supaya Jongin baik-baik saja. Ia tidak berani bertanya apa yang telah terjadi.

Sesampainya di Balai Pengobatan, anak laki-laki itu membawa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ke sebuah ruangan dengan beberapa tempat tidur. Salah satu yang ada di ujung dikelilingi tirai berwarna putih. Anak laki-laki itu menyibakkan tirainya dan nampaklah seseorang terbaring di tempat tidur dan seorang lagi duduk disamping tempat tidur. Orang itu menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas kedua lengannya di samping tempat tidur.

"Jongin…"

Orang disamping tempat tidur mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kearah mereka. "Sehun… ada apa…" kalimatnya terputus saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. "Hai, Kyungsoo," sapanya sambil tersenyum. Ia hanya mengangguk sopan pada Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo bergeas menghampirinya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak terluka, kan?" saat itu lah kyungsoo melihat noda darah mewarnai bagian depan kemeja yang dipakai Jongin, mulai dari bagian dada sebelah kiri melebar hingga ke perut.

Jongin meringis, "Aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Lalu ini… ?" Kyungsoo memegang noda di dada Jongin.

"Oh, itu darah Yixing _Hyung_ " Jongin menoleh ke arah pemuda yang tertidur di sampingnya. "Jadi, waktu tampil tadi ada kecelakaan. Ada properti yang pecah dan mengenai lengan Yixing- _hyung_. Lukanya cukup dalam jadi banyak darah yang keluar. Sebagian darahnya mengenai bajuku karena aku ikut memapah Yixing _Hyung_ kemari,"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas yang tanpa sadar ditahannya sejak tadi. Lalu tangannya terulur untuk memeluk Jongin.

-.o0o.-

"Kukira kau tidak datang," ujar Jongin sedikit cemberut

"Maaf… "

"Sudahlah. Karena kau sudah disini, kau harus melihat kembang api bersamaku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kyungsoo, apa kemarin kau tidak melihat kecelakaan dalam penglihatanmu?"

"Tidak…"

"Hummm… "

"Apa kau marah karena kemarin aku memintamu untuk melihat masa depanku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku merasa seperti memanfaatkanmu"

"Jongin, aku tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuanku pada semua orang."

"Jadi, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa? Kau bisa menggunakan kemampuanmu padaku. Apakah kau bisa menggunakannya pada Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Selamanya aku akan bisa menggunakan kemampuanku padanya. Dan Chanyeol pun bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melindungiku."

"Chanyeol… Dia punya kekuatan?"

"Chanyeol mampu mengalirkan panas hingga ribuan derajat ke benda mati maupun makhluk hidup. Jika dia berkata bahwa ia sanggup melelehkan hatimu percayalah dia tidak sedang main-main. " Jongin bergidik ngeri.

"Apa kau bisa menggunakan kemampuanmu padaku selamanya?"

"Aku….aku tidak yakin…?"

"Kenapa? Apakah aku tidak istimewa?" Jongin kembali memasang wajah cemberut. Dalam hati ingin rasanya Kyungsoo mencium bibir yang mengerucut itu agar tersenyum kembali.

"Aku…tidak tahu,"

Angin musim panas berhembus hangat, membawa sayup-sayup nyanyian serangga. Dari balkon lantai dua gedung serbaguna tampak kesibukan panitia festival menyiapkan pesta kembang api.

"Jongin, aku tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuanku pada orang-orang yang aku cintai. Dan itu menakutkan bagiku." Jongin mendengarkan, membiarkan Kyungsoo melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan yang seharusnya bisa dicegah. Seandainya aku bisa menggunakan kemampuanku padanya, aku pasti sudah mencegahnya pergi hari itu." Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Aku merasa tidak berguna"

"Aku merasa takut. Kelak jika aku bertemu dengan orang yang aku cintai, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya…"

"Hei, kenapa kau mengkhawatirkan hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Kalau kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai, pegang tangannya, katakan perasaanmu padanya, lalu ajak dia bercinta… " sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Jongin. Yang dipukul cuma meringis menahan sakit.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau suka membaca novel?"

"Aku tidak suka membaca, membuatku pusing."

"Lalu, apa yang kau sukai?"

"Aku suka nonton film,"

"Film jenis apa?

"Hummm… _Sci-fi_? Seperti _Inception_ …"

"Bayangkan situasi ini, kau belum menonton _Inception_ , lalu kau pergi ke bioskop untuk menontonnya. Di sana kau bertemu dengan temanmu. Ternyata dia sudah menonton film itu dan dia menceritakan adegan-adegan yang seru padamu. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau pasti kesal kan?"

"Tapi ada juga orang yang meminta diceritakan _spoiler_ hidupnya dua puluh empat jam ke depan,"

"Astaga, Kyungsoo… Kau ini dendam atau apa? Kenapa kau mengungkit-ungkit hal itu terus," sahut Jongin kesal. "Aku kan hanya ingin menghiburmu"

Kyungsoo tertawa. Entah kenapa melihat Jongin kesal menjadi hiburan bagi Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu, terima kasih."

Letupan pertama kembang api menggema di udara. Berkas sinar warna warni menghias langit malam. Kyungsoo menengadah memandang bunga-bunga api yang merekah terang berganti-ganti. Jongin menatap laki-laki di sampingnya. Pemandangan itu lebih indah daripada kembang api manapun. Dan Jongin ingin memilikinya selamanya. Jongin menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Lalu dengan satu gerakan yang halus Jongin menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. _Tidak masalah jika tiap kali kau menatap mataku kau tidak bisa melihat masa depanku, karena aku dapat melihat masa depan kita dalam kedua bola matamu._

-.o0o.-

 _ **-END-**_


End file.
